A review article was written on relaxation in the rotating frame. The article includes a historical summary of the subject, a full derivation of the relaxation equations using modern techniques in the field, derivations of the relaxation selection rules, explicit relaxation matrices for a variety of spin systems, and a discussion and analysis of some experimental considerations when using modern spectrometers and techniques.